1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic component module such as a module for a DC-DC converter, for example.
2. Related Background Art
Electronic component modules such as modules for DC-DC converters used in electronic devices such as cellular phones have recently been attaining higher integration without stopping, while being required to be made smaller. Therefore, an electronic component module including a substrate incorporating a circuit component such as an IC therein and a passive component such as an inductor component arranged on one main face side of the substrate and electrically connected to a circuit component has been developed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No: 2004-63676).